


035. Smell

by Lilbug121



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, Sad, Sadstuck, um...could this be considered triggering?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula's hair always smells like strawberry-kiwi shampoo. but one day, it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	035. Smell

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a prompt list i have since lost. i actually wrote this a few months ago, but i was too anxious to post it till now. I wrote this based on my own experiences with sensory overload, but amplified. Granted, i have high-functioning autism, not brain damage. i dunno. its sad. Beta'd by my boyfriend and my friend, neither of who have accounts.

Latula smells like strawberry-kiwi shampoo. All the time. That scent follows her so much it has become synonymous with her in your mind.  
She always used it before she lost the use of her nose. Stuck with it because she already knew it didn't smell weird, she says. Your glad she stuck with it.  
You take some comfort in familiarity. In routine. It is a constant in your life (death?). An indisputable fact. Latula always smells like strawberry-kiwi shampoo.  
Except one day, she doesn't.  
And it isn't faintly there under the smell of sweat like it would be if she didn't wash her hair that day. Today it smells like coconuts. And it gives you a headache. You aren't sure if its the smell of it, or the fact that it's wrong wrong wrong for latula because latula smells like strawberry-kiwi and not coconuts and by the time you decide it's both you realize you were screaming. You aren't sure what you said, but she looks worried and sad. Now you feel bad. You guess if she wants this you can try and get used to it.  
Even though the smell gives you a headache.  
Even though it's wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong.  
You breathe through your mouth as much as you can manage, and try to stop crying. When did you start crying?  
You try to mumble an apology to her, but you're not sure if it came out right. You feel like your mouth is full of cotton.  
She's talking now but you can't hear her. Can't understand her. All you can think of is how the smell of artificial coconuts is making you want to throw up, and giving you a migraine. You used to be able to deal with migraines.  
You used to be able to do a lot of things.  
She takes you gently by the arm and you realize she's trying to lead you. Anyone else and you would have run off by now. But it's your tulip so you stay with her.  
You can't keep your eyes open anymore. You think you're still crying but you aren't sure.  
You try to tell her that you feel sick, but when you open your mouth to speak you just heave. Your supporting yourself on her, you fall (of course) and your face is pushed right into her hair. Her pretty, shiny, not strawberry-kiwi, coconut scented wrong wrong wrong and you end up sitting on the ground, head between your legs, crying.  
You think she's trying to ask what's wrong but you can't answer her without vomiting. There's a good chance you'd mess up the words anyways. You get it in your head to pinch your nose, and that makes it better. It's still wrong for her, but you can't smell it and you don't feel like vomiting as bad.  
All you can get out when you try to talk is that she smells wrong and you're sorry and you might have swore there but you aren't sure.  
She says that's she's the one who's sorry. Says she'll fix it. Boards off.  
When she comes back you're laying on your stomach drawing a picture. Her hair is wet. She still kind of smells like coconuts but there's strawberry-kiwi there again too and it's good enough. It's not giving you a headache. It smells like latula again. Right right right right right. You smile and jump up to hug her but you trip on your own feet and fall into her. She catches you and hugs you tight.  
You decide that strawberry-kiwi is your favorite scent.


End file.
